


Always Watching

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Kissing, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Kyo had always been watching Yuki, it seemed
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki





	Always Watching

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "How" and my 30_Kisses prompts "Look over here" and a kiss.

Kyo had always been watching Yuki, it seemed. At first he watched all the Juunishi to try to figure out how he was different from them, and how he could be better. The Rat was the most beloved, and Kyo watched him to try to figure out why. Then Kyo watched the Rat looking for weaknesses, flaws, and how to beat him.

Slowly - he had no idea when or how - Kyo began looking at Yuki with a different kind of interest. He looked to see how Yuki was feeling, or how stressed he seemed. Kyo looked to see how Yuki was dressed, how he did his hair, how fine he looked in his uniform.

Then, Kyo found himself looking at Yuki with longing, just wishing that Yuki would look back over at him, maybe even come over here and give him a kiss. And then, to Kyo’s shock and pleasure, one day Yuki did.


End file.
